naruto seal demon of the leaf
by black9kyuubi
Summary: jiraiya takes naruto after an assasination attempt on his life. with tsunades help thay will raise naruto to be the strongest ninja to ever live strong naruto naru/ino story
1. the beggining

"Naruto the seal demon of the leaf"

_Just letting you know this is my first story so review as much as you want but all flames will be ignored, I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the Naruto series_

_Black9kyuubi_

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**bijuu/summons talking"**

"_**bijuu/summons thinking"**_

"**jutsus"**

It was a sad night for the village Hidden in the Leafs. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village without warning, the shinobi of the leaf were sent out to stall the grate fox until the fourth hokage could get there. After two days of fighting the fourth showed up and sealed the fox into a baby boy.

**PRESENT TIME**

"_the fools!" _Sarutobi thought, he the Sandaime hokage of Konoha the feared kami no shinobi was at a loss. He had just announced that young Naruto was the jinchuuriki the Kyuubi no Kitsune and was the only person holding it back from resuming its rampage of Konohagakure no Sato and killing everyone in the village, and how did the village repay him, they demanded his death!, even some of his shinobi sead that the child should die. Oh if only they knew who this child was, Minato would have been furious about the way the villagers were treating his son. Right now Sarutobi's own student, Jiraiya the toad Sannin and author of the porn book icha icha paradise, came to him wanting to take Naruto on an eleven year training trip, and to take him away from all the hate of the village.

"what why won't you let me take him!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Jiraiya will you be more quite, and I don't want you to take him because I have faith that the village will see that he is not the demon that he holds and will treat him with the respect he deserves" at that moment an ANBU with gravity deifying silver hair ran into the office

"hokage-sama its Naruto, he has been attacked!" Sarutobi suddenly gained an aura of authority and yelled

"WHAT! How did iwa find out no one could have know Naruto was minato's son"

"sir, it wasn't iwa that attacked Naruto it was a group of four chunin and two jounin all Konoha nin." There was a sudden silence in the office Sarutobi couldn't believe that the ninja of his village would stoop to attacking a small boy.

"Bring all the participating nin to me" Sarutobi said in a deathly quiet voice,

the ANBU shuddered, " ye-yes sir!" the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leafs to go get the foolish traitors.

"Jiraiya you can take Naruto, but he must be back before his 12th birthday so he can be put into a team of his own age"

"no problem sensei I just need to get some stuff in order and well were away I want permission to tell Naruto about his 'tenant' and about his parents"

Sarutobi showed some surprise "why would you tell Naruto if that information gets out all minatos enemies will come after Naruto for revenge."

Jiraiya stood up and looked angry "you think I don't know that! Naruto will be hunted eventually anyway." Sarutobi paused "what do you mean" "there is an organization called akatsuki, they are made up of some of the most power full ninjas in existence I only know two. Sasori of the red sands, and Orochimaru of the Sannin." Sarutobi frowned, Orochimaru was a powerful ninja and if he was just a member of this organization, well he would hate to meet the leader.

"OK, I understand why you would want to train Naruto… ,fine you can tell him of his lineage and the Kyuubi but not until you deem him mature enough" just then another ANBU came through the door with a bundle in its hands followed by the same ANBU from before and a row of shinobi behind him in chakra suppression seals

"ah. Thank you cat, dog I can handle it from here" the two ANBU nodded cat came forward and handed the bundle to Sarutobi and then shunshined out of the room. "Jiraiya I believe our business is done here, make sure you take care of him"

"yes sensei I will" Jiraiya left but not before grabbing young Naruto and sending a terrifying glair at the traitors. Jiraiya jumped out of the window. Sarutobi then looked at the traitors "now for you" the Sandaime got a sadistic look on his face as Jiraiya was running towards the gate he could hear screams coming from the hokage tower.

**Four months later **

Jiraiya was traveling with Naruto on his way to find his old teammate Tsunade the slug Sannin and baby Naruto's god mother, they were headed to tanzaku gai, because Jiraiya got some information from his spy network saying she was headed there. They entered tanzaku gai early in the morning

"don't worry Naruto, were going to find your god mother" Jiraiya whispered to Naruto. They were looking around for about four hours and didn't find Tsunade but Naruto was getting hungry so Jiraiya took Naruto to a bar to get something to eat when he walked into the bar he saw a head of blond hair that he thought he would never see again.

"Tsunade!" Tsunade turned around and got a look of shock on her face

"Jiraiya what are you doing here and why the hell do you have a baby with you, don't tell me you knocked up one of those girls you slept around with" Tsunade said with and angry look on her face.

Jiraiya suddenly got a solemn look on his face, "no I didn't. Speaking of children where is your apprentice?"

"she is back at the hotel and don't try changing the subject who's baby is that and why do you have it" there was a moment of silence between the two teammates

"did you hear about minato" Tsunade raised an eyebrow " yes, and Kushina, shame I liked those two and I would have been there sons god mother"

Jiraiya got a look in his eyes "well you might still have a chance at that"

Tsunade looked up "what do you mean I talked to a Konoha nin he said that the Yondaime and his wife and child were all killed in the attack!"

"So that's what that old monkey told everyone, smart sensei."

Tsunade was getting more and more angry "Jiraiya what are you talking about" she growled just then Tsunade caught a look at the baby her eyes went wide "_no it can't be is that minatos son!" _ she looked at Jiraiya and he just nodded she just looked back at the baby and held out her hands, Jiraiya obliged and gave Tsunade her first look at the young Naruto his blond hair wild and untamed his eyes that reminded her so much minato but they had one difference the pupils in Naruto's eyes were slits.

"Jiraiya did you see his eyes" Tsunade said In amazement.

Jiraiya smirked "o yes, those,…those are a side effect of the sealing along with the birthmarks on his cheeks. Tsunade looked and sure enough he had three whisker marks per cheek, Making it look like he had whiskers. Tsunade was staring in awe when Jiraiya started talking "Tsunade do you know who this is"

"yes I do" she paused "what are you going to do know" Jiraiya looked surprised he really didn't think she would ask that question

"I was going to take him and travel and then ill start his training when he is old enough"

Tsunade looked surprised "Sarutobi let you take him?" at that Jiraiya looked down and killer intent started leaking from him

"sensei only let me take him after an attempt was made on his life"

"I see" Tsunade was quite for a while and then stood up suddenly "let's go"

Jiraiya stood up "and where is it that your taking me"

"to my hotel to pick up Shizune and help me pack"

Jiraiya got a lecherous grin and said "are you sure that's the only reason that you want to take me to your hotel" as soon as he said it he was sent into a wall curtsey of Tsunade's fist well she was holding Naruto with her other.

"Tch, same old Jiraiya." Tsunade let a small smile onto her face "let's go pervert" they got to the hotel and saw Shizune talking to the front desk

"I'm sorry maim but there is just no way we can fix the door right now."

"That's why I'm saying, just give me the tools and ill do it myself" Shizune said irritably.

Jiraiya leaned over "what happened to your door" Tsunade blushed

"I had a really bad hangover"

"oh" Jiraiya got the picture. The teller was about to respond when Tsunade interrupted her

"don't bother Shizune, we are leaving" Shizune turned around and saw Jiraiya and looked confused "

Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here and lady Tsunade why are we leaving we only just got here"

Tsunade smiled "we are going to be traveling with the pervert for the foreseeable future" this got shocked looks from both Shizune and Jiraiya

"what, Tsunade we didn't talk about this and Naruto will be going back to Konoha when he is older."

She looked back at Jiraiya "do you honestly think that I will let you raise my god son as a pervert!? I will go with you to help raise Naruto and by the looks of it you need my help"

"what are you talking about" then it hit him the smell he has come to fear over the past four months, suddenly he heard giggling from behind him, Shizune was laughing at him. Then He got an idea

"fine I will let you take care of Naruto but I will train him and he will be my apprentice when he is older."

Tsunade grunted and took Naruto "ok then but I will train him in the more sensitive arts of the shinobi like chakra control kami knows he'll need it with that thing stuck in his gut" Tsunade knew the difference between Naruto and Kyuubi but that doesn't mean she has to like it. Jiraiya laughed and accepted the offer

"ok then it looks like we will be traveling together" jiraiya grinned '_this just got a whole lot easier'_

**And cut **

_**Well I did it my first chapter remember review **_

_**Bye**_

_**Black9kyuubi**_


	2. training!

"Naruto Seal Demon of the Leaf"

_**Hay, thank you for reading my story I couldent beleave how many people read it already. Thank you for reviewing, well I hope you like this chapter just as much maybe even more **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto series.**_

_**Black9kyuubi**_

"talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**bijuu/summons talking"**

"_**bijuu/summons thinking"**_

"**jutsus"**

Chapter two: Training!

**Time skip 4 years **

"HA! I found you" yelled a ecstatic young boy he had blond hair and blue eyes, he was yelling at an older man who was with white hair and red strips down the his eyes shaped like tear streaks

"ha, I guess you did Naruto" said the white haired man the younger man pouted

"you weren't even hiding" Naruto accused

"I was too. I was hiding in a tree"

"that so happened to be next to a bath house really ero-jiji, do I need to tell obaa-chan that you were peeking again." Jiraiya started to sweat Tsunade had really cut back on Jiraiya's 'research' since she joined him with Naruto

"now now Naruto you wouldn't tell on your deer old jiji would you."

Naruto got a look in his eye "well maybe I would be less um what's the word inclined to tell obaa-chan about your research if you were to say take me out for ramen"

"_what the hell this kid is black mailing me... I'm so proud of the gaki"_

"Naruto you know how your baa-Chan is about limiting the ramen you eat"

"yes I do, but I also know how she is about you peeping into the hot springs"

Jiraiya was defeated _"_ok Naruto you win where do you want to go"

"the ramen stand up the street please" naruto said with a innosint look on his face.

"_even though he is a devilish little child you got to admit he has good manners" _Jiraiya thought "ok, let's go" Jiraiya sighed, he could feel the pain his wallet was going to go through just to keep this kids mouth quite. When they were finale finished eating, and Jiraiya was done crying about his wallet they headed back to their hotel.

On their way back Jiraiya got to thinking about his god son, he looked almost exactly like a chibi minato. His hair was grown out down to his shoulders he now wore a white t-shirt with black cargo pants and a white overcoat with a orange stripe down the side and arms,

also there was a couple of new side effects of sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto, his are his senses are just as good as an inzukas if not better and his k-9 teeth are longer and sharper, Naruto had grown a lot since Jiraiya had taken him from Konoha he is now 4 feet, tall for his age.

Jiraiya was so deep in thought he didn't notice when they made it back to the hotel until he was in the hotel room he shared with Naruto. He and Naruto shared a room and Tsunade and Shizune shared another room they were always right across the hall from each other currently Naruto was in a argument with Tsunade… again.

"Don't lie to me Naruto I can smell it on your breath" tsunade said

"I swear I didn't u have to be imagining things in your old age obaa-chan" naruto yelled with a paniked look on his face

Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead "what did you say brat"

"you heard me" yelled naruto

"you are so lucky that if I hit you, you might die." said tsunade

Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya to see the amused look on his face

"what are you laughing at ero-jiji you started all this" Jiraiya paled

"what does he mean Jiraiya" Tsunade asked a little too sweetly

"I have no idea what he means hime." Jiraiya started sweating again _"I swear when I get a hold of that gaki"_

suddenly Naruto got a devious smile on his face "guess what we did today baa-chan"

Tsunade got a curious look on her face "what did you do today Naruto-kun"

"we played 'hide and go seek' and I found ero-jiji doing his research"

Naruto said with a proud smile "oh really, Jiraiya is this true"

_"damnit gaki fine this means war"_ thought jiraiya "yes, Tsunade it is but I'm the victim here Naruto made me treat him to ramen to keep him quite and he still told you"

"so Naruto you did lie to me" Naruto bleached he knew the punishment for lying his butt hurt still from the last 'Tsunade spanking' as Jiraiya calls it.

'n-no I di-din- DEAR KAMI NOT THE PADDLE!" after a couple minutes Naruto was on his side holding his butt repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't ever lie again"

Jiraiya was giggling and writing in his notebook when a shadow went over him

"Jiraiya did you think you were off the hook" Tsunade said In a sickly sweet voice

"now hime, don't do anything rash" said jiraiya

"oh I wouldn't imagine doing anything rash" for miles all that the people of the town heard were girly screams coming from the ninjas hotel room.

The next day Naruto was walking with Tsunade Jiraiya and Shizune his onii-chan "where are we going baa-chan"

"Tsunade got a tick mark on her temple "DON'T CALL ME THAT, and you will see in a little"

"ok" a couple minutes later they were at the clearing

"ok Naruto today you will begin your training to become a ninja me and Tsunade have talked about this and we think you are ready" Jiraiya said with pride evident in his voice.

"Really I'm going to be training to do awesome jutsus and beat up bad guys YAHOO. WHEN DO WE START, will we start with a earth jutsu or maybe that transporting jutsu you always use OH canyouteachmealightningjutsu please please please please"

WHAP, Naruto was on the floor "calm down naru-chan" said Tsunade with her hand still in the air thretiningly "first you will need to find your chakra and for that you will need to meditate"

"aw maaaannnn why do I have to meditate it's no fun."

"JUST DO IT" Tsunade yelled

"ok Sheesh" Naruto sat down cross legged and closed his eyes he started looking for something like a river in his body what he found surprised him he found a river but it felt massive so he pulled it trying to bring it to the surface all the sudden he felt an enormous burst of energy

**(outside)**

Meanwhile outside they were waiting for a half hour already Naruto hadn't moved for twenty minute "maybe we should wake him up, I mean he could have found the fox" Shizune sead worriedly

"no I don't sense the foxes chakra and we would feel it if he had meet the fox" then all the sudden an explosion of chakra happened "this is unreal. This is all Naruto's" yelled Jiraiya anything within the immediate vicinity of Naruto was scorched Jiraiya tried to get into the cloud by shrouding himself in his chakra to get to Naruto he made it about five feet in when he suddenly felt all his hairs stand up only thanks to years of experience did he not die that day he jumped out of the cloud and no sooner had he jumped out did lightning strike right in the middle

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled the cloud dispersed and Naruto was in the middle still unharmed "jinjii nii-chan baa-chan did I do it did I get my chakr-" Naruto never finished his sentence he fell down unconscious Tsunade and Shizune ran to Naruto

"vitals check, pulse normal, there dosent apper to be any damage." Jiraiya came over "is he ok." "Yes, just chakra exhaustion nothing serious, did you see all that chakra."Tsunade said in awe

"see it I was almost killed by it" said jiraiya

"we need to start his training right away" Tsunade said

"I agree but first we need to leave if any ninja were in the vicinity they would have felt the release of chakra and come to check it out"

"ok, Shizune get Naruto and get back to the hotel we need to leave"

"yes lady Tsunade"

Naruto woke up and all he saw was blurred greens browns and yellows he started moving and heard a gasp. Suddenly he stopped and realized he was in a baby carrier on someone's back

"why'd you stop Tsunade" Naruto recognized that voice as his jinjii

"Naruto is waking up"

"oh"was all he heard then he remembered what he was doing before he passed out (he refused to say he fainted) he jumped out of his the baby carrier completely forgetting how tired he was

"did I get it, my chakra, did I get it" the adults all smiled

"yes you got it naru-chan" Tsunade cooed. Naruto didn't even care that Tsunade used his most hated nickname,

"YAHOO, so when do I start my training", Naruto said with excitement in his eyes.

Shizune giggled "you will start now Naruto-kun" Naruto looked confused weren't they traveling. Shizune went up to a tree and grabbed a leaf from the tree. "Naruto-kun what you will be doing is a chakra control exercise its called 'leaf balancing' you will need to send chakra to any part of your body to get the leaf to stick to your skin now remember if you add too much chakra the leaf will fly off but if you add too little the leaf won't stick at all."

Naruto frowned at all the information he put the leaf to his forehead and willed his chakra to come out and come to his forehead and the leaf disintegrated.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all sweat droped.

"Maybe your adding a little too much chakra Naruto try to get less this time" Tsunade said well she handed him a new leaf only for him to disintegrate that one too. "I have a feeling this will take a while."

As Naruto tried with a new leaf Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune are discussing his training schedule

"well I'll take physical training, stealth and jutsus and maybe when he is older he can learn seals" Jiraiya said

Tsunade snorted "considering who his father is you should get him started on seals now so he can get a understanding of them"

"ok then I'll teach him seals too" said jiraiya

"fine ill teach him basic knowledge and chakra control, is that all"

Shizune coughed "um if I may lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama you haven't decided who would teach him how to use weapons"

they looked shocked, it's not every day that they are two of the sannin of konoha told they forgot something "ok Shizune if you don't mind you would teach Naruto how to use the basic shinobi weapons and see if he wants to use a separate weapon besides kunai and shrunken"

Shizune was shocked "of course. I would love to teach Naruto" "looks like its set then" just then they all heard a scream of excitement

"YATTA, look I got it" they all looked back and sure enough he had the leaf stuck to his forehead, just when Tsunade was about to say something it shot off.

Naruto looked depressed. "Don't worry Naruto-kun you did a lot better than I thought you would, most people don't get it that quickly" Naruto's face quickly took on a new, happier look.

"Really"

"yes Naruto-kun"

They kept traveling and Naruto kept trying to get the leaf to stick to his body. This went on for hours until they reached the next town

"ok Shizune I want you to find a good hotel well we find a nice restrant to eat at"

"yes lady Tsunade." Shizune ran off to find a hotel Tsunade looked back to see Naruto with the leaf stuck to his forehead

"wow I never thought he would get it that quick" Jiraiya looked over

"he would have had a harder time if his reserves were at full but it's better that he learned how to now."

Tsunade turned to him "how much chakra do you think Naruto has" Jiraiya looked over where his god son was training

"if I had to guess I would say high jounin level reserves" Tsunade looked shocked then she looked back at Naruto, just then Shizune came back and said that they had a room,

"ok lets go get something to eat they all went to eat

The next morning they found a secluded training ground and started the training. "ok, so Naruto before we start anything let me tell you the training schedule that myself and Tsunade have prepared for you, first at 0530 you will be up and training with me in physical conditioning and stealth until 0800 then you will proceed to go with Tsunade to train in chakra control and other basic education like math and history of the elemental nations at 1200 you will have an hour long lunch break after that you will meet Shizune at 1300 to work on basic weapons until 1500 when you will meet back with me to learn jutsu and seals until 1900 then you will eat a nutritional dinner and go to sleep got it."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya like he was crazy "what are you kidding me I can't do all that, I'll die!" Jiraiya got a sadistic grin on his face

"well I guess we'll have to see about that wont we, now run ten laps around this clearing and then do fifty pushups and fifty sit ups." Naruto grudgingly started the exercise he swore one day he will get back at his ero-jinjii though.

_**There it is my second chapter I hope you liked it remember review and grammar corrections are welcome**_

_**Black9kyuubi**_


End file.
